


laugh

by polaroidexit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, but it's really just 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Six times the members got a little closer.





	laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.  
> 

one.

They practiced longer in the studio today and praise the lord, they've actually survived the walk back to the dorm.

"It's almost three...alright, don't stay up too lat-" Junmyeon's words are instantly drowned out as Baekhyun and Jongdae started, for the love of god, _screeching_ for who's going to be the first in the showers. "Nevermind." Junmyeon sighs with a fond smile.

Then there's Jongin, who completely threw away his dignity and sense of hygiene when he dead-ass trudged past the bathroom and threw himself onto his bed. "Gross." Sehun teased and made a face.

Kyungsoo gave up on the hysterics and headed toward his shared bedroom while Chanyeol stuck his sweaty head in the cooling fridge. He also tiredly grumbled for non-existent cheese sticks. Yixing massaged Minseok's shoulder to the pass the time while they waited for their turn in the shower.

 

It's three-thirty when Sehun — who lost at a game of rock, paper, scissors with the rest and got the last place in the line to shower — finally steps out of the bathroom, and heads down the hallway to his shared room.

"Don't stay up too late, hyung," Sehun says as he catches Minseok scrolling through his phone on the living room sofa. Minseok looks up and smiles. He looks tired.

"Thanks for worrying, I won't." He assures softly. Sehun gives him an unconvinced look. "Good night, Sehunnie." The oldest insists, adding the endearment for good measures.

It doesn't work but Sehun lets it go.

 

He's met with coal blackness when he enters his room. After adjusting to the dark with help from the blue tinted moonlight, he sees Junmyeon clocked out already and quiets down his footsteps.

He notices the other's bed covers are kicked to the side and shakes his head disapprovingly, even though Jungmyeon isn't awake to see it. He carefully unfolds and places the covers over the older and silently crawls into his own bed.

Sehun is downright exhausted and it honestly terrifies him to the core whenever he thinks about how Junmyeon, as a leader, must feel like.

He can still remember how his heart clenched painfully when he found out about the older sleeping in a fetal position as a habit. He takes a deep, long breath and bats away the thought.

"Good night, hyung."

 

 

 

two.

Jongin comes out of the recording room to find Minseok sitting in the waiting room.

"Done recording your part already? You're fast." Minseok smiles and Jongin finds himself a bit pink at the compliment and mumbles out a thank you as he sits down beside the older.

"You can drink coffee now?" Minseok nods toward the cup he had put on the table before going in to record.

"Only latte though." He answers sheepishly. He can't stand black coffee.

"Aw, our Nini's all grown up." The oldest teases after a whole silent second and gently ruffles his hair.

 

 

 

three.

"D.O-sunbaenim!" Kyungsoo turns his head around at the faintly familiar voice.

"Seokjin." He says with surprise when he sees Seokjin among the busy staffs.

"Ah, sunbaenim, sorry to bother you when you're this busy." Kyungsoo waves it off and Seokjin continues shyly. "I made spaghetti, I hope it's of your taste. Happy birthday, sunbaenim!" Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks rising and his lips curling into a bright smile when he notices the big container the other is holding.

"Oh, thank you! You didn't have to, thank you!" He thanks and takes the container held out to him. Seokjin smiles back.

"It's nothing, sunbaeni-"

"You can speak informally to me, Jin-ah." He blurts out and his cheeks start to burn at his interruption. Seokjin blinks and instantly lights up heavenly, eyes sparkling and everything.

"Happy birthday, hyung!"

(Later on, Baekhyun blows him a kiss the iconic Seokjin way. "Shut up!" He hisses, feeling himself turn red.)

 

 

four.

"Is this what we get for being the youngest and oldest?" Minseok voices out incredulously after seeing the ridiculous amount of his own lines and the maknae's.

Deafening silence.

Minseok cringes internally when no one meets his eyes. He's on the verge of flipping over the table and smacking the coffee filled mugs to the floor when a snort resounds in the room.

Everyone looks up in one synchronized motion, only to find the youngest eye-smiling back. Adorable.

"It's okay, hyung. It's only fair when we have twice the amount of fans." Jongin elbow jabs him and the tension around dissipates.

Minseok decides that Oh Sehun is to be his personal anchor from then on.

 

 

 

five.

"No, no, stop, stop!" Chanyeol whines as he puts his guitar down.

"What's wrong?" Yixing stops strumming and looks up with confusion.

"You're doing it again. Don't be so negative." Chanyeol huffs out, then instantly regrets his tone. "Please." He adds meekly for politeness.

Yixing blinks obliviously. "Oh, really? Sorry, I didn't realize." He apologizes.

 

Chanyeol ignores the stinging in his own eyes. Yixing looks sad these days.

 

 

 

\+ one.

"Baekhyun."

"Hmm?"

"I shower very well. _Alone_." Jongdae deadpans, annoyance gathering in his gut. Of course, Baekhyun pointedly ignores his emphasized alone.

"Very well, huh?" Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows at him and continues to strip.

Jongdae tries to gather himself as he starts to splutter. "I got here first!" He fusses.

"Oh, grow up!" Baekhyun rolls his eyes and drags him into the stall.

**Author's Note:**

> #3 is kind of like Kyungsoo's POV on what happened in Chapter 10 of 사랑해줘, a BTS work of mine.
> 
> #5, it would be best to refer to 'EXO Showtime', to the scene with Chanyeol & Lay playing guitar.


End file.
